


Mix-Up

by surena_13



Category: Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy comes to work with a hangover and no memory from the previous night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix-Up

**MIX-UP**

 

How was she going to survive today if she could hardly remember what happened last night? She had the worst hangover she had ever had. It felt like there were pink elephants break-dancing inside her head. What had happened again? Andy tried to remember as she stepped on the subway.

 

She had found out she had feelings for her boss, her female, devil-like boss, her boss Miranda Priestly, who was a woman. Andy’s feelings were not just a crush, it was more, much more, which was actually kind of strange, since Miranda did nothing but barking orders and never gave compliments, especially not to Andy, since she attempted once to leave Miranda in Paris. She was still paying for that. So why she had fallen for Miranda was a complete mystery, except for the fact the woman was absolutely stunning.

 

She had told Nigel for some reason. He of course was stunned and took her to a bar. That explained the headache, way too many drinks. They talked until they both were so drunk they couldn’t say a sensible word again. Then her memory left her bit, because the next thing she knew, she was hobbling alone (Nigel had gone home with some really hot male model) into the Elias-Clarke building, because even with her intoxicated head she remembered that she had forgotten something. 

 

Andy got of the Subway and entered the building just like she did last night, but now she was at least walking straight. When she entered the elevator, she was glad to find it empty. She took of the dark-shaded sunglasses that she had been wearing and checked her face in the mirror. Despite her best efforts she still looked like she had a rough night. She moved closer to the mirror and shifted her collar a little. A hickey was neatly place at the side of her neck. How could she have missed it this morning and more importantly how did it get there? Damn why was her memory giving up on her now? The elevator stopped and Andy quickly hid the purple spot with her collar.

 

‘Bloody hell…’

 

‘What?’

 

She knew exactly what Emily meant, but she hoped that if Emily said it once she would keep her mouth shut for the rest of the day. She saw how the British woman let her eyes roam over her tired face.

 

‘You look absolutely appalling. What happened?’

 

‘Nigel, a lot of alcohol and memory loss.’

 

‘Just make sure you can still do your job properly.’

 

Andy nodded and seated herself behind her desk. Like there was any other way to do this job. If you weren’t perfect at it Miranda fired your ass out of the building and probably out of NYC.

 

Her blackberry bleeped. ‘ _She will arrive in ten minutes. Foul mood, watch out!’_ ‘Great,’ Andy thought while she stood up to leave for Starbucks. Miranda’s wrath was just what she needed with her screaming headache.

 

7 minutes later she was back in the office with a scalding hot latte and an espresso for herself, to keep her awake. She placed her drink on her own desk and then moved into Miranda’s office. The papers on Miranda’s desk were a mess. They weren’t when Andy left to deliver the Book. What had happened here and why couldn’t she remember? She tried to clean the desk up a bit and placed the Starbucks on the desk. One minute left. She ran towards the elevator and made it there just in time.

 

Miranda was firing orders at her and her wrist already started to cramp. Roy had been right, a foul mood indeed. Miranda was walking faster, her shoulders were tense and her voice was dangerously low.

 

‘…and move the James Holt preview up to one thirty and tell him directly that his designs had better not be this appalling this time. That’s all.’

 

After dumping her coat and bag on Andy’s desk, she walked into her office. Andy watched the sway of her hips. God, that dress accentuated Miranda’s hips and it would have accentuated her breast even better if Miranda hadn’t worn a completely buttoned up blouse underneath it.

 

‘Andrea’

 

Andy hurried herself in Miranda’s office.

 

‘Yes, Miranda?’

 

Miranda pursed her lips as she pointed at her desk.

 

‘I distinctly remember my desk looked different when I left it. Care to explain.’

 

‘Well, I came into the office and it was complete mess so I tried to clean it up a bit.’

 

‘And you don’t know why it was such a mess?’

 

Miranda leaned with her back against the desk. Her hands gripped firmly around the glass surface. Andy’s eyes widened as she was sort experiencing a déja-vu. A bit of memory came back to her in flashes. Her being drunk and finding Miranda here at a late hour in the office. Next thing she was pushing Miranda against her desk and kissed her. ‘Oh god, oh my god’ Andy thought. ‘Big problem.’

 

‘No, I don’t remember,’ Andy said trying to keep her voice calm.

 

‘Then perhaps you would care to explain this, Why is your bra in my purse, Andrea?’

 

Andy’s eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when Miranda pulled out a red LaPerla bra out her purse and she thanked god that Emily wasn’t in the outer office. She was speechless and felt like running herself into a wall. Apparently something very hot happened here involving her and Miranda and just that moment, a moment she had wanted to happen for a very long time, she was so drunk she couldn’t remember it.

 

‘Speechless, Andrea? So was I when I came home last night after you so ungracefully and drunk tried to have sex with me, which unbelievably in consented in, and you halfway collapse in you drunkenness and I dropped you of at your home only to discover that I put the wrong bra in my purse, which meant that you had my bra, my favorite bra.’

 

 

‘So we didn’t…uhm…’Andy managed.

 

‘No, we didn’t, but we were halfway there, believe me.’

 

Quite relieved that she hadn’t missed the great moment, Andy breathed again. Unintentionally she let her eyes wonder over Miranda’s breasts and discovered that Miranda opened the blouse. She also discovered why Miranda had buttoned it up. There were a lot of hicky around her collarbone and cleavage. Quite proud of her work, Andy smiled a bit, but that smiled dropped when she realized Miranda wasn’t wearing a bra. Apparently Miranda noticed.

 

‘I assumed I would get mine back today,’ she said with her normal cool voice, but Andy saw a sparkle in her eyes.

 

Then she looked down at her own breasts and peeked in her shirt. She was wearing the most luxurious bra she had ever seen and it definitely was not hers. A blushed developed on her face. Because of the hangover she had not realized the bra was not hers. She looked up at Miranda, who to her surprise was smirking.

 

‘Bring it with you when you deliver the book tonight.’

 

‘Don’t you need it now?’

 

To her surprise Miranda shook her head and started buttoning her blouse up.

 

‘I’ll manage without.’

 

Andy nodded and still blushing she turned on her heels and walked towards the outer office.

 

‘Andrea’

 

She turned back at Miranda and found her right behind her. Miranda cupped her jaw and kissed her passionately. Andy melted. Miranda’s mouth was warm and soft and she tastes delicious. She tangled her fingers in the silver hair. When they pulled back they were both gasping for air.

 

‘That’s all’ Miranda said with a small smile.

 

Andy left the office and for the first time she was looking forward to dropping of the book.

 


End file.
